In general, casinos would like to find new ways to increase revenue and to make a player's experience more enjoyable. Casinos would also like to provide benefits to players in a convenient and cost-effective manner. However, additional services to profitably provide players might be somewhat limited given a player's desires while in the casino (e.g., the desire to only play a certain game). It is also possible, however, that certain players at certain times would favorably respond to different activities. Predicting what state of mind a particular player is in, and thus how receptive that player is, can be difficult to establish based only on, e.g., the player's gaming activities. Nevertheless the opportunity to better serve players is a significant one for casinos.